Lil
Lil Lil is a female hippie SkyWing created by Maple. Appearance Lilioria is slightly on the small side with a thin, graceful figure and long talons. She has deep maroon scales with darker splotchy scales along her spine, and rusty orange belly plates. Around each striking blue eye is a fiery ring of the same rusty orange. Her horns curve gently downwards and are a darker reddish-black, as are her spines and claws. She wears a gold ring around the horn on her snout, around the tip of her left horn, and always wears two golden hoop earrings. On her right horn she wears a brown leather wrap with beads and a red feather (which she is quite proud of, as she flew all the way to the Rainforest on her own to get it) dangling on the end. Around her right ear she has tied two black-blue raven feathers. She wears on her neck a leather belt that she has attached three beige and grey feathers to. Lil has a swirly black tattoo of a feather on her inside right wrist. It's a little messy, as she is right-taloned and did it herself with her left talons (explained in superstition). She wears a few very long assorted feathers tied to the end of her tail. She also has golden hoop wing piercings on her left wing only. Lil is often considered to be gaudy. Personality Eccentric. Lil is the definition of the word. Some say she's the reason the word exists. Lil is very odd indeed. She's very superstitious. She grew up on the edge of the Sky Kingdom with her mother, an environmental activist, and her group of followers trying to preserve the wild, and refused to kill or eat animals. They had strange beliefs and traditions, some of them being the supernatural uses of feathers, the significance of left and right, and (the do's and dont's of) communicating with animals. Lil was always very in touch with the "spirits of the earth," as she called them. From a very young age, she was taught the roles of animals in the world and how animals were beings with minds as intelligent as as any dragon, if only in their own ways. She was taught how to "speak" with them (it wasn't really speaking, just sensing their thoughts through close and careful observation. But Lil was very good at this, and could sense their thoughts on instinct. She could communicate with animals, and they understood her to a degree. She enjoyed speaking with birds, Ravens in particular, as they were very interesting conversational partners and had a peculiar insight on life. Lil saw every creature as her equal, and learned much from them. She was wise far beyond her years. She speaks her mind whenever she wants to, and isn't shy to voice her opinions. She can be brutally honest, but is usually very airy and quiet. She's very artsy and enjoys reading. She also considers herself a poet. Here's an example of her (not so great) poetry: Lovely Flowers Lovely birds Give me powers To eat cake instead of meat Because cake Is good And meat Is not ''Good '' Lil also has a "pet" eagle who she hangs out with a lot. Superstition Lil believes in many strange things. She only wears feathers on her right side, as feathers are supposed to bring good fortune and deep knowledge, but only if worn on the right (the reason Lil's tattoo is on the right). Left is bad luck. Never make a left turn in the dark, the spirits of your ancestors will attack you. The only way to counteract the effects of the Unlucky Left is to wear gold on the left. But not on the right, or the gold will be useless. The gold earring Lil wears on her right is not pure gold. When communicating with animals, you must always make eye contact (except in Lil's case, she has advanced to the point where being near the creature will do fine). Never blink. Don't smile showing your teeth, they might take it as a threat. Always keep your wings tightly folded. Curl your tail into a spiral and food back your ears. There! According to Lil and her little tribe, you're ready to go out into the wild. Just remember: practice makes perfect. More beliefs are that a dragon should never wear diamonds or silver on a full moon, the spirits of your ancestors will attack you. Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Characters